Millions of spent shotgun cartridges accumulate each week at gun clubs, shooting centres and clay pigeon shoots and this represent a major environmental hazard as the cartridges cannot easily be recycled, as they comprise both metal and plastic parts. There are no devices currently available to enable the plastic and metal parts to be separated for recycling purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above mentioned problem.